


Never Let Go

by Blondthndrninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Major Illness, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondthndrninja/pseuds/Blondthndrninja
Summary: It wasn’t looking good for either of them. The normally composed Trafalgar Law seemed to be losing his usual calm demeanor and sadism, replaced with worry and anxiety. His gold eyes were dull and the dark circles under his eyes seemed more prominent. All because of her.The orange haired navigator of the Straw-hat crew.





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> That one time I wrote a tragedy fanfic and made myself cry...if I make any of you cry I'm sorry but I will not be hold responsible for any tears. It might help to have a Kleenex nearby.

It wasn’t looking good for either of them. The normally composed Trafalgar Law seemed to be losing his usual calm demeanor and sadism, replaced with worry and anxiety. His gold eyes were dull and the dark circles under his eyes seemed more prominent. All because of her.The orange haired navigator of the Straw-hat crew.

His crew noticed the change as well as the Straw-hats. No one dared to say anything, not when they were all too aware that Nami was dying.

It was a terminal illness that had spread through her body, he had estimated a few weeks left before she would be gone. He would lose her just like he lost all the others.

“She wants to see you.” A voice said and Law looked over to see the Straw-hat pirate standing in front of him.

Law’s frown deepened, Luffy had a serious look on his face, which was unlike anything he had seen before. It was as if he knew something that the Heart Pirate didn’t.

“Tora-o…take care of her.” Luffy said as Law walked past him toward the room Nami was staying in.

Since the Thousand Sunny was not a hospital and his ship was, Nami had been staying in the submarine receiving what medical treatment was available. When he opened the door to her room Law had the urge to remove his own heart from his chest if it meant he could get rid of the pain. Her long vibrant orange hair was dull in color and she was pale and thinner then usual. An IV was hooked onto her arm and she was dressed in a white hospital gown. Her eyes opened up and looked over to the side, “…Law?” she asked in a dry voice.

“Nami-ya.” He slowly made his way over to her and knelt down on the side of the bed taking her hand in his own, “You wanted to see me?”

“I’m going to die Law.”

Law’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t say that.”

“It’s true though…I can’t be Luffy’s navigator anymore, and the map of the world…” she sighed and tears built up in her eyes, “…I won’t be able to finish it…but…I’m glad that I met them….and I’m glad I met you…” she turned towards him, “I didn’t like you at first, you were a jerk. But it turned out you were just like me all along.”

Law felt his fingers entwine with hers. He remembered when they found out about each others pasts. Then everything changed. He wanted to know more about her and she wanted to know more about him. They became more then allies.

“Nami-ya…” he whispered before letting his head fall on her chest, listening to her faint heartbeat.

Nami sighed, “I’ll be going soon…”

Law didn’t like the sound of those words. He didn’t want her to go, not after he had shared so much with her. Her warm smiles, her playful kisses, waking up next to her after a long night of love-making. Without her, life would be meaningless, he would never be able to feel anything again, he’d didn’t want that. Already people had noticed a change in him once Nami had gotten sick and he didn’t want his crew to suffer from it. 

Then he had an idea, a terrible but wonderful idea.

“You don’t have to go alone.”

“What?” Nami asked wondering if she had heard Law correctly as his head moved up from its position and he positioned himself to where he was lying on the bed next to her.

“You don’t have to go alone…” Law repeated and then regarded her with a serious expression, gold eyes seemed less dull now, “…I’ll go with you.”

Nami looked at him in confusion, processing his words before she realized what he was implying and her eyes widened, “Y-you can’t do that!”

“You know I don’t like it when people tell me what I can and can’t do.” Law said his frown deepening.

“B-But…your crew….” Nami said, “They need you…it’s too selfish Law! You can’t die now! What about One Piece?”

“My crew will understand.” Law said holding her hand to his cheek letting her fingers brush against his sideburn, “Pirates are selfish by nature, as are thieves like yourself….and as for One Piece…” he cracked a smirk for the first time in weeks, “…I’ve already found my greatest treasure…you’re my One Piece.”

A blush appeared on Nami’s pale cheeks before she pouted, “…That should be my line.”

He chuckled at her expression before leaning forward to kiss her.

\------

Footsteps echoed the hall as Trafalgar Law walked up the steps to the outside of the submarine. In his arms he was carrying the orange haired navigator, dressed in a white dress, instead of a hospital gown, and her usual heeled sandals. 

“I wonder if we’ll be able to see what the world looks like from up there.” Nami whispered as he opened the door, still holding onto her with one arm. 

“Perhaps we will.” Law said holding her tighter as they walked to the front of the submarine, “Maybe you’ll be able to finish your map after all.”

“Maybe.”

“At least I can finally introduce you to my family.”

“Will they like me?”

“I think so, I know my little sister Lamie will like you, and Corazon. He’s…special but he’ll definitely like you.”

Nami smiled, “I think Bellemere will like you too.”

“We’re here.” Law said quietly and maneuvered himself so that he was standing on the railing with Nami in his arms. Nami looked out at the sea. It was calm, quiet, and perfect. Just like the night sky. 

“Nami…” Nami looked up surprised that Law hadn’t added the suffix at the end of her name like he usually did.

“I love you.” He said looking at her with a gentle smile that she had only seen on his face whenever they were alone. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, letting him know that she felt the same. She tried not to cry. It had been his idea. This way, they would always be together. It hadn’t been easy saying good-bye to everyone but the fact that she wouldn’t by going away alone seemed to ease everyone’s pain.

It seemed like an eternity before they parted for air and Law tightened his hold against Nami.

“Don’t let go of me.” Law said as she put her arms around his neck.

“I’ll never let go.” Nami said with a smile, “You’re my greatest treasure.”

With that the two jumped down into the sea with a loud splash and sank into the dark depths. Never to rise to the surface.


End file.
